roblox_apocalypse_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BoomTexan/Different Scenarios Guide
Hi guys, my name is BoomTexan , and I'll be teaching you some of the most common scenarios in the game, and how to fix them/benefit from them/survive them. (Please keep in mind that I am not perfect, I am not asking you to be perfect, and everyone loses their cool in some of these scenarios. Just try to remember some of these, and mix and match some of these as necessary to fit your problem :> ) # You spawned 15 minutes ago, but all you could find was crap: a Model 625 revolver , a DB shotgun , and two bloodbags . You see a lightly armed guy with a PP-19 and CBJ-MS coming for you when you are at Hark ! Try to get up to the firestation top floor, where you will be locked in CQC (close quarter combat) with the guy. You know that the DB Shotgun can devastate in close range, while the PP-19 does almost no damage but excells in medium range sniping. If you were to get on the roof, he would kill you in seconds! The guy comes up the ladder and jumps through the window, taking you by surprise, you thought he would come up the stairs! You jump to the bottom floor, hurting you a little, run to the house next to you, and take a bloodbag . You expect to see him come through the front door, but he pulls out an entrencher , lays out stone walls and starts making a bridge to the top floor. You realize that he is no ordinary player, but an absolute IDIOT! You shoot him two times in the head with your DB Shotgun and then empty your revolver into his body, effectively killing him. You loot his stuff then head to Dirk , where you kill enough freshspawns to get the Highwayman Badge! #You spawned three days ago, and you have enough stuff to equip an army! Black military pack, M4A1 with one drum mag and one extended mag, both full, Holo sight , suppressor , M93R with suppressor and one extended mag 5 bloodbags and one painkiller! As you are walking along, you see a group of three! They don't look that decked out, but looks can be decieving... You decide to stalk them, see where they're going, figure out their style, so when the time is right, you STRIKE! They don't see you until it's too late for one of them. You pick him off as he goes looking for ammo. The other two ask for peace and you accept, but say they need to give you some ammo for your M4A1. They tell you to come closer, but you know better and say to leave it right there and skedaddle before they die. You hear a crunching in the grass and the third member whips out a Makarov and blasts you in the face. You make short work of him, losing only a sliver of health in the process. You start threatening them in the chat when you realize that one has the barrel of a M14 pointed to your head, and his companion is not too far away from you either! You have no idea where he got the M14, because his companion only had a Hiking Pack and a Fedorov (one of the worst automatic guns in the game). But you realize that the standard setting for M14 is semi-automatic, and he might have forgotten to press F to change it to automatic and you shoot him in the head before he can waste you. You then shoot the Fedorov man in the head and run off with your new loot. You then forget that you didn't change the M14 to automatic in the middle of CQC and die shortly after. Hehehe ):< #(Based off a real story) You are in a group of four, with semi-OK guns all round. Partner 1 (TheDocter1944) is the leader, and has a AKS-74U . Partner 2 (supimcool21) has a SKS . Partner 3 (thexploiter4123, otherwise known as asad4123) has a AK-104 that TheDocter1944 is begging him to trade. You have a M870 and a Tec-9 . Tensions are high (for this group, they're SUPER HIGH). A ural and it's driver that seems to hold a grudge against you for shooting them are tracking your group, especially you! Your team has a van that is crippled (red everything) when the ural returns! You died, and you see it pass by, on the road leading to your friends! You try to warn them, but TheDocter1944 and thexploiter4123 are yelling in the chat at each other and honestly don't care and tell you so in harsh terms :( . Thankfully, the ural was just heading to Vernal to get a bloodbag, and doesn't wanna mess with them at the moment. Sup, to his credit, was trying to avert a kick kill between Doc and thex and was sorta occupied at that moment. All of a sudden, a police car barrels down Vernal hill with a team of three! You are at the church area when sup dies, then rages. Doc and thex freak out, because they had just traded guns, but hadn't given each other ammo yet, so they have to resort to using G37's and Uzi's . You snipe one, leaving him at low health and Doc gets him with G37. Thex gets one to half health then gets sniped down and rages too. Doc dies when he steps on a VS50 Anti-Personell Mine that one guy put down. You two-shot a guy with M870 and then CQC for 2 minutes with the last person, who kills you. You respawn near Vernal and Doc respawns in Mason, leaving just enough time to grab the van and start a chase! The ural blocks the car and kills the person, just as your brother joins (derptexan) Doc invites him and he spawns near a three seater motorcycle, find two wheels on the motorcycle, finds a wheel nearby and races over to get to you. You chase the ural until the driver jumps out, spraying your bike with deadly fire! You whip out a M1 Garand you found and sock him in the head twice. Doc hits him with SKS fire in the arm and derp hits him twice with a Makarov, killing him! You scream with delight when you see the trunk filled with goodies: G3, Scar-L, even some much needed blood bags, and, last but not least, Doc's favorite! AK-104 with two drum mags and a SUSAT Sight! You take the Scar-L, the police car, and some armor plates in the back of the ural, and drive off, with Doc and derp in tow with the ural and van.You last about 45 minutes until you decided to raid Radio Tower, we all know from experience how that turned out... I will add some more stuff later guys, but for now, I hope you enjoyed this! Category:Blog posts